Courtney Crimson
Courtney Crimson is a popular student at Liberty High School. She is very intelligent, very manipulative and is generally liked by her peers, due to her "nice" exterior. Courtney is Brett Shimura’s fifth reason for committing suicide; she spread sexual rumors involving Brett around the school to save her reputation when a photo of Justin Foley and Brett kissing was leaked by Tyler Down. Along with Bryce Walker, she serves as one of the primary antagonists of the series. Courtney is very intelligent, very manipulative and is generally liked by her peers. Courtney seemingly is a sweet girl at school. However, Courtney betrays Brett by inventing a story that Brett keeps sex toys in his bedroom. Courtney’s betrayal contributes to Brett’s belief that nobody around him is even slightly trustworthy. On the exterior, Courtney is sweet, mindful, caring and friendly. She organizes many events in school, claiming to do it for her fellow students. She does help people, sometimes when it benefits her, other times out of the actual goodness of her heart. But on the inside, she's selfish, manipulative, cowardly, uncaring and unconcerned about others well-being. The thing she cares about most is her reputation. She does most things in school to expand her influence and strengthen her farce of being good and caring. Under pressure, she'll always think of herself first. She's not only so selfish, she sacrifices a friend to save her name, she covers up Bryce’s rapes to have the tapes silenced because she is too afraid to admit being gay and shows no remorse towards Brett and Jessica Davis for being raped by him. She also doesn't shun Bryce for his crimes, even at one point calling him "an alleged rapist" because of his status on the campus, unlike Tyler Down who she self-righteously shames for being a stalker. She refuses to admit that the tapes are true, calling Brett “The Dead Boy” an "unstable, jealous liar." She refuses to accept being responsible for her part in Brett suicide. When Tyler suggests turning in Bryce as a scapegoat for the school, she no doubt considers this, wanting to get out of the situation. Ultimately, Courtney is a complete coward who will always put herself ahead of others, though she isn't totally ignorant to other people's pain. She cried tears of guilt when Clay Jensen brought her to Brett’s grave, but her selfishness prevailed, thus she continues to oppose the truth for her own sake. Personality Courtney proves herself to be highly intelligent and manipulative. Her own goals are in mind, and she sees no problem in endangering Brett Shimura’s life in order to get the attention she so desires. The ends never justify the means for Courtney, who fails to see the importance in helping others. Despite her avid lust to be the favored person and the most popular girl of Liberty High, she is manipulative and takes little interest in her friends, willing to bend the rules and put her own interests above those of her peers. Despite her inner insecurities, Courtney is a natural orator with charismatic charm, able to rally Marcus, Jessica, Justin, Ryan, Zach, Alex, and Tyler to her cause and gain the fanatical loyalty of them and her pride of manipulation. Her smooth-talking is not easily overlooked, but when her walls are broken down, Courtney is revealed to be a coward who would much more likely run from a conflict than turn to face it.Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters